


Thor's sister

by Rene019



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rene019/pseuds/Rene019
Summary: reader was rescued during a mission at a HYDRA base. She has lightning powers, and Tony can't pass up a good nick name





	Thor's sister

Origins 

You did not know what to expect.  
You don’t think they knew either.  
But you definitely know none of you were expecting this. 

You were orphaned from a young age. And at 17 you were adopted by the worst people ever. At 17 you became a personal experiment for HYDRA. They were testing out a new serum that would activate mutant genes in humans. You were number 47. All those before you were weak, and useless. They told you that you were different, stronger, better. But the more they tested, the less that seemed to be true, batch after batch of serums did nothing. They said you needed to be stronger, so they beat you. They said you needed to be better, so they tortured you. But nothing ever improved. The experiments had failed. Nothing had changed in you. They had concluded that you could not be mutated for their purposes, so it was time to terminate you. But as they sent the electrictricity through the wires that should have been enough volts to kill an elephant, something strange happened. Instead of killing you, you absorbed the electricity. Into your blood, into your muscles, everywhere. And just as suddenly as it was absorbed, you discharged it into the room. Busting glass, frying electricity, and killing the doctors and guards that had surrounded you. You felt a brief scene of freedom before the walls began to rumble and shake. The distant sounds of explosions from the floors above you. You didn’t know what to do. The facility was being attacked, bubt was it the good guys, or someone worse? You huddled under the broken window, trying to hide from whoever was coming. The explosions were getting closer, the screams of the guards becoming louder. You could hear footsteps coming down the hall towards your room. You started to panic and felt the charge build up in your system again, but before it could be released, a flash of red, white and blue falls across your vision as a man come bounding into the room. He looks around and sees you crouched on the floor. He puts his hand up to an earpiece and speaks into it. “I got someone, non-hostile, possibly non-human, female, I’m bringing her with me.” he kneeled down in front of you, hands up and spoke calmly. “My name is Steve Rogers, I’m going to get you out of here ok, you’re safe now” relife filled you. It was the good guys. You were safe. You were free. Adrenaline left you suddenly, and your vision faded to black as you passed out on the floor in front of Captain America.


End file.
